wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa zaklęta
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Nullus enim locus sine genio est.Albowiem nie ma miejsca bez swojego ducha. Servius. Muzyka — mówi Marmontel w tych Bajkach Obyczajowych, które nasi tłomacze, jakby własnym istotom na urągowisko, Bajkami Obyczajnemi uporczywie przezywają, — muzyka jest jedynym darem, który sam ze siebie czerpie swe upojenie; wszystkie inne pożądają widzów. Marmontel gmatwa w tych słowach rozkosz chłonięcia dźwięków powabnych z władzą tworzenia tych dźwięków. Muzyce w tej samej mierze, co wszelkim innym darom twórczym, brak mocy udzielania zadowoleń całkowitych bez obecności osoby postronnej, gwoli oceny dokonanych zamiarów. Zaś owa władza tworzenia zjawów, które pełnią upojeń samotnika obdarzają, nie jest jej wyłącznym przywilejem, lecz i wszystkich innych sztuk wspólnotą. Myśl, której wspomniany twórca bajek nie zdołał ująć wyraźniej, lub którą w swem określeniu poświęcił narodowym umiłowaniem skrótów, niewątpliwie zawiera bardzo uzasadnione twierdzenie, że muzyka w stylu najwyższym udziela się najcałkowiciej naszym wyczuciom wówczas, gdy jesteśmy bezwzględnie samotni. Wniosek, w ten sposób ujęty, znajdzie gościnę przedewszystkiem u tych, którzy kochają lirę dla samych ukochań lirnych i dla jej wnętrznych zdobyczy. Wśród upojeń istnieje wszakże jedno, zawsze dosiężne dla zwykłego śmiertelnika — i, być może, jedynie dosiężne — które dla doznania więcej nawet, niż muzyka, wymaga obwarowań samotniczych. Mam na myśli szczęście, doświadczane w chwili oglądania krajobrazu. Zaiste — kto pragnie oko w oko oglądać chwałę Boga na ziemi, winien tę chwałę oglądać w samotności. Dla mnie przynajmniej obecność nie tylko życia ludzkiego, lecz życia pod wszelką inną powłoką, prócz tej, co rozzielenia roje istnień, któremi ziemia porasta, a które są bez głosu, — plami krajobraz, jest bowiem w rozterce z duchem krajobrazu. Tak, zaprawdę, lubię oglądać doliny cieniste, i szarawe opoki, i wody, które się zacisznie uśmiechają, i bory, które drzemota nieukojna do westchnień przynagla, i wyniosłe a baczne góry, które na wszystko poglądają z wysoka. Lubię widzieć w tych dziwach to, czem są w istocie: olbrzymimi strzępami przestronnej całości, żywej i czujnej. Kształt tej całości (kształt kulisty) jest najdoskonalszym i najpojemniejszym ze wszystkich ukształtowań. Jej wędrówkom towarzyszą inne planety. Jej paziem przesłodkim jest księżyc. Jej władyką współzależnym jest słońce. Jej trwaniem jest wieczność. Jej myśl jest myślą Boga. Jej radością jest świadomość. Jej przeznaczenia zatracają się w bezmiarach. My zasię w jej pojęciu jesteśmy tem samem, czem są dla nas nurtujące mózg żyjątka. Istotę ową z naszego stanowiska uważamy za bezduszną i do cna materyalną — ocena wielce podobna do tej, którą o nas winny powziąć owe żyjątka. Teleskopy nasze i badania matematyczne — wbrew obłudzie dotkniętego najskrajniejszem nieuctwem kleru — utwierdzają nas całkowicie w tem przekonaniu, że przestrzeń, a więc i pojemność posiadają doniosłe względy w oczach Wszechmogącego. Kręgi, których śladem toczą się gwiazdy, są jaknajtrafniej zastosowane do zabezpieczonego od zderzeń obrotu możliwie największej ilości ciał. Kształty ciał owych są skutkiem zmyślnego doboru, gwoli skupienia na danej powierzchni najsutszych zasobów materyi. Układ zaś samych powierzchni nadaje się do gęstszego zaludnienia, niźli te same powierzchnie w innym układzie. Z zasady nieskończoności przestrzeni nie można wysnuć żadnego wniosku przeciw temu twierdzeniu, że pojemność ma wagę w oczach Boga; ku wypełnieniu bowiem tej przestrzeni przypuścić należy nieskończoność materyi. Ponieważ tedy wskroś widzimy, że obdarzenie materyi przepychem życia jest zasadą, — a nawet, ile sądzić zdołamy, zasadą najprzedniejszą czynów Bożych, — miał-że by wobec tego podstawy logiczne domysł uwięzienia tej zasady w obrębie ułamku, kędy ją oczom naszym powszedniość ukazuje, — i wyświecenia jej z państwa bezmiarów? Jeżeli raz po raz bez końca wykrywamy orbity w orbitach, których zespół wszakże wiruje wokół jedynego a nieskończenie dalekiego ośrodka, przyrównanego Bóstwu, — cóż nam wzbrania zgadywać istnienie w istnieniu — pomniejsze w donioślejszem — wszystkie zaś razem w Duchu Bożym? Słowem błądzimy szaleńczo w swej pysze, rojąc, że człowiek w swych doczesnych lub pozgonnych przeznaczeniach ma wyższą rangę we wszechświecie, niźli ta rozległa glina padolna, którą uprawia, a którą pogardza, odmawiając jej duszy na tej niezbyt głębokiej zasadzie, iż nie przyłapał tej duszy na gorącym uczynku widomego działania.Mówiąc o przypływach i odpływach, Pomponius Mela w swym traktacie De Situ Orbis twierdzi: Lubo świat jest olbrzymiem zwierzęciem, lubo i t. d. — E. A. P. Te i tym podobne wnioski przydawały zawsze mej zadumie wśród gór i lasów, w pobliżu rzek i oceanów — ów odcień, który ludzie gminni skwapliwie napiętnują przezwiskiem fantastyczności. Częste były, osobliwie ciekawe, powielekroć samotne włóczęgi moje błędne wpośród takich właśnie zakątków. Wzruszenie, towarzyszące mym wędrowaniom po przez więcej, niż jedną dolinę przepastną i zamierzchłą, lub moim wypatrywaniom podniebia w wielu a wielu przezroczach jeziornych, — należało do rzędu tych wzruszeń, które wzrastały niepomiernie na samą myśl o tem, że błądzę samopas, — że samopas wypatruję. Cóż to za Francuz gadatliwy, napomykając o słynnym dziele Zimmermana, orzekł: „Samotność jest dobrym wynalazkiem, lecz konieczna jest obecność kogokolwiek, coby nam powiedział, że samotność jest dobrym wynalazkiem”? Świetny epigramat, lecz — konieczna jest! Konieczność owa jest czemś, co nie istnieje. Stało się podczas jednej z mych wycieczek samotnych, w krainie bardzo odległej, — wzgórza, wzgórzami zwikłane, przeguby rzek melancholijnych, jeziora ociemniałe i senne, — stało się, żem zdybał pewien ruczaj niewielki i wyspę na tym ruczaju. Przybyłem tam niespodzianie, w dniach pewnego czerwca — miesiąca rozlistwienia — położyłem się na ziemi pod gałęzistą osłoną wonnego krzewu, który mi był nieznany, — położyłem się takim obyczajem, ażeby grążącemu się w drzemocie zwolić oglądania krajobrazu. Uznałem, że tylko w ten sposób zdołam go oglądać należycie, — tak dalece zdawał się być — przywidzeniem. Od wszystkich stron, prócz zachodu, gdzie słońce miało się wkrótce pogrążyć, piętrzyły się zieleniejące ściany boru. Drobna rzeczułka, czyniąc nagły zakręt i przeto z oczu pierzchając niespodzianie, nadaremnie, zda się, usiłowała wyszarpnąć się ze swej uwięzi; rzekłbyś natomiast, że od strony wschodniej wsiąkała w pochłonną zieleń drzew. Od strony zaś przeciwnej, (tak mi się widziało leżącemu, jakom się był położył, z oczyma, utkwionemi w niebiosach), spadała w dolinę bez przerwy i bez hałasu kaskada olśnień — ze złota i purpury, wyzionięta przez zachodnie upusty nieba. Niemal wpośrodku zwężonej perspektywy, którą mój wzrok, majaczeniem zaprawny, ogarniał, drobna, okrągła wyspa, bujnie zieleniejąca, spoczywała na piersi ruczaju. Brzeg i jego odbicie w taki zamęt ścisły Zwiały się, jakby wzajem w powietrzu zawisły. Woda przezrocza tak się nieodparcie zwierciedliła, że prawie nie można było domysłem naznaczyć, w którem miejscu szmaragdowego ukosa poczyna się jej państwo kryształowe. Stanowisko moje pozwalało mi ogarnąć jednym rzutem oka obydwa krańce wysepki — wschodni i zachodni — i dostrzegłem w ich pozorach różnicę, dziwnie podkreśloną. Zachód był od końca do końca jednym jaśniejącym haremem ogrodowych przepychów. Żarzył się i szkarłacił pod zezem oka słonecznego i uśmiechał się ekstatycznie całem swem rozkwieceniem. Murawa była niska, prężna, wonna i asfodelami zatrzęsiona. Drzewa były gibkie, radosne, proste, bujne, smukłe i czarowne — kształtem i ulistwieniem wschodniej roślinności pokrewne, — o korze gładkiej, połyskliwej i różnobarwnej. Rzekłbyś, iż wszędy krążyło otchłanne poczucie życia i wesela, a chociaż niebiosa nie tchnęły żadnego powiewu, wszystko wszakże roiło się pozornie, dzięki niezliczonej gromadzie motyli, które w swych zalotnych pościgach i zygzagach powietrznych mogły się wydać oku — oskrzydlonymi tulipanami. Drugi brzeg wyspy — brzeg wschodni — zawieruszył się w cieniu najgłębszym. Tam — melancholia ponura, lecz pełna uciszenia i czaru, przesłaniała rzecz wszelką. Drzewa barwy czerniawej, żałobne kształtem i postawą — tężyły się kurczowo w widma smętne a uroczyste, szerząc zadumę o udręce śmiertelnej i o zgonie przedwczesnym. Głęboka zamrocz cyprysowa przyoblekała murawę tamtejszą, a źdźbła jej bezsilnie chyliły swe kończyny. Tam — w rozproszeniu widniała garść pagórków przyziemnych, szczupłych, niezbyt wydłużonych, które, mając wejrzenia mogił, nie były wszakże mogiłami, chociaż je po wierzchu i wokół opełzły ruta i rozmaryn. Cień drzewny ociężale padał na wodę i — rzekłbyś — sam siebie w niej grzebał, sycąc mrokiem bezdeń żywiołu. Śniłem, że cień każdy w miarę, jak słońce staczało się niżej, wciąż niżej, — z żalem odłączał się od pnia, który go stworzył, i zaprzepaszczał się w ruczaju podczas, gdy inne cienie co chwila z drzew wynikały, aby zająć miejsce swych zmarłych przodków. Myśl ta, zaledwo owładnąwszy moją wyobraźnią, już ją rozpłomieniła tak bardzo, że się natychmiast zapodziałem w marzeniach. — „Jeżeli wyspa kiedykolwiek doznała zaklęcia — rzekłem sam w sobie — jest nią napewno ta oto — nie inna. Oto — miejsce spotkania kilkorga Wróżek czarownych, które przetrwały zagładę swej rasy. Te zielone mogiły byłyż by ich mogiłami? Czyżby się zbywały swych zwiewnych istnień sposobem człowieczym? Czyli raczej zgon ich jest rodzajem melancholijnego niknienia? Albo też źdźbło za źdźbłem zwiewają swój żywot ku Bogu, jako te drzewa zwiewają swe cienie jeden po drugim? Czemużby życie Wróżki nie miało być tem samem dla chłonącej je śmierci, czem jest drzewo mrące dla wody w chwili, gdy, spijając jego cienie, mrocznieje od żeru, który sama wgarnia?” Gdym śnił tak właśnie, z oczyma nawpół przymkniętemi, podczas, gdy słońce zdążało pośpiesznie ku swemu łożysku, a fal rozkłęby krążyły wokół wyspy, unosząc na swej piersi przestronne, połyskliwe, białe pierwoliście, od pni sykomorów oderwane, — pierwoliście, które płomienna wyobraźnia, dzięki przeróżnym ich na wodzie układom, mogłaby przedzierzgnąć w przedmiot dowolny, — gdym śnił tak właśnie, przywidziało mi się, że postać jednej z tych samych Wróżek, o których marzyłem, — odtrącając się od świetlanych, zachodnich dziedzin wyspy, posuwa się zwolna ku ciemnościom. Wyprostowana w swem nad wyraz kruchem czółnie, widmem wiosła znaglała je do biegu. Dopóki trwała w obrębie wpływu cudownych, zapóźnionych promieni, dopóty ruch jej zdawał się zdradzać wesele, — lecz smutek zaniepokoił jej oblicze, skoro wstąpiła w państwo cieniów. Zwolna przebrnęła całą jego długość, krok za krokiem okoliła wyspę i wnikła ponownie w okręg światłości. — „Koło błędne, którego przed chwilą dopełniła Wróżka, — myślałem dalej, wciąż oddany snowi — jest krótkim okresem jej doczesnego istnienia. Przeszła wskroś swej zimy i swego lata. O rok jeden zbliżyła się do śmierci, — postrzegłem bowiem wyraźnie, że w chwili wnijścia w pomrocze cień jej oderwał się od niej i zaprzepaścił się w wodach zamierzchłych, których ciemnota przeto pociemniała jeszcze”. I znowu łódź drobna ukazała się wraz z Wróżką, postać jej wszakże zdradzała więcej troski i niepewności, mniej zasię krzepkich uniesień. Żeglowała ponownie od świateł ku ciemnościom, które się co chwila pogłębiały, i ponownie cień jej, oderwany od niej, upadł na płynne hebany i zaprzepaścił się w mroku. I jeszcze kilkakroć okoliła wyspę podczas, gdy słońce na oślep zapadało się w swe podłoża — i za każdem wynurzeniem się na światło postać jej coraz bardziej słabła, i nędzniała i niewidoczniała, — i za każdem wnijściem w mroki odrywało się od niej widmo coraz posępniejsze i grzęzło w cieniu coraz głębszym. Aż wreszcie, gdy słońce znikło doszczętnie, Wróżka — odtąd istne widmo siebie samej — zabrnęła wraz ze swą łodzią — biedna nieukojnica! — w oddale hebanowych porzeczy — i, czy wróciła stamtąd kiedykolwiek — odpowiedzieć nie mogę, gdyż ciemności padły na wszystko dokoła — i już nigdy nie ujrzałem jej postaci zaklętej. Przypisy ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Island of the Fay (oryginał w języku angielskim) *L’Île de la fée (w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim